The undeclared rule
by alymun
Summary: The team needs him and for Tony thats all that matters. He doesn't have time for injuries and so Gibbs cant know about them. If only it was that simple to hide things from Gibbs. father/son
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I apologize for anyone waiting for me to update my Suits story. Apparently my muse has got a new obsession. I promise I won't abandon it but it might be awhile before I get around to it. Anyways I recently started watching NCIS and I got a little addicted, so here's the start of my attempt at the classic Tony hiding injuries from Gibbs. It's really short but please review so I know if it's worth continuing. :D**

The elevator door closed and Tony finally allowed himself to drop the mask. It had been a long day and an even longer week but it was finally Friday and he was on his way home. He was drained from maintaining his carefree frat boy routine in front of everybody and the various aches of his body were making themselves known.

It had been just last night when he had seen that poor lady being mugged. He hadn't even thought twice before confronting the 3 men who were digging through her purse. They had landed a few good blows to his torso and his head throbbed with the familiar concussion vibe. Not to mention one of the thugs had twisted his wrist pretty hard but still he had managed to run them off in the end. The old lady was sweet and tried to call for an ambulance but he had waved her away with assurances of being fine before disappearing in the night. If the cops got involved, Gibbs would definitely find out and Tony really didn't want that.

They were currently short a member of the team as McGee had a family emergency and Tony didn't want to let the team down. They had needed everyone on their A-game for the last case, which thankfully had just been closed.

The elevator jerked to a stop and Tony quickly hid the signs of pain and exhaustion before the doors opened. All he wanted to do was go home and have a hot shower before falling into bed. He had felt Gibbs watching him multiple times throughout the day but the boss never mentioned anything and Tony had done his best to calm his suspicions. It was tricky getting anything past the boss and Tony knew if the day hadn't been so hectic Gibbs would have broken through his defences easily. Thank god for mayhem.

Gibbs watched Tony's disappearing back and his senior field agent practically ran from his desk after handing in his case report. Something was up with him but Gibbs just couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed wearily and wished for once, DiNozzo would just come clean without the hassle. He nodded to the impatient Ziva, letting her pack up and leave, before following his team out. It had been a long week and he was glad they would all have a few days to recuperate.

Unfortunately it was not to be. Gibbs woke up at 0500 to the ringing of his cell. Dead marine and his team were required to work the case. That's the problem with being the best, they always want you to do the work. Gibbs patted his boat reluctant to leave his plans of working on it all weekend and slipped into the kitchen. He needed coffee. He picked up the phone and called Tony, Ziva and Ducky. It was time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the encouragement for this story guys! I'm glad so many people think I should continue. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Tony looked down the embankment in front of him. Why did the petty officer have to crash his car at the bottom of a goddamn cliff? Palmer was already down at the scene and Gibbs had pulled in just ahead of Tony. "DiNozzo, photos and where the hell is Ziva?" Gibbs barked as he headed towards the cop who secured the scene. Tony slowly started inching his way down the cliff, until his foot caught on a rock.

Tony desperately tried to catch himself on a nearby tree but his balance was too far off centered and he swore as his body lurched forward. He quickly wrapped the camera in his arms, doing his best to protect it from the tumble. After he rolled to a stop, he sent up a quick prayer that nobody had seen his embarrassing fall. He shot a quick glance back up to the cars but there was no sign of Ziva, Gibbs or thankfully Ducky. He knew the doctor would have insisted on giving him a check up if he'd seen his roll. Tony sighed in relief then looked at the crashed car.

Or more correctly, he looked at the concerned face of Palmer who was standing in front of him. "Not a word." Tony snapped before grasping Palmer's held out hand. Unfortunately Tony had forgotten that his wrist was already injured and he couldn't contain the hiss of pain as it supported his weight.

"Oh god! You're hurt. Um well oh good Dr. Mallard is here." Palmer stuttered worriedly before opening his mouth to call down Ducky.

"No! Don't tell him! I'm fine." Tony interrupted quickly. If Ducky checked him out he would see the bruises from earlier and then Tony would have to endure a lecture about taking care of himself for the zillionth time.

Palmer looked concerned. "But Tony! You could have serious injuries. We need to tell someone."

"Look Palmer. You are sort of a doctor right? So when we get back to base I will let you check out my wrist but you can't tell anyone, especially Ducky or Gibbs." When Palmer hesitated Tony narrowed his eyes menacingly. "Palmer, if you tell them I will make you regret it."

Palmer backed down at his glare. "Fine Tony. But I am checking it out when we get back, no excuses."

Tony agreed just as Gibbs and Ducky made it down the hill. Gibbs looked at him cynically but Tony just flashed him a grin and started taking photos of the scene. Gibbs frowned at the panicked glance Palmer shot him. Something was up. He was just about to start interrogating the wide-eyed assistant when he heard the squeal of breaks and slam of a car door. Ziva appeared, half running down the hill and Gibbs watched worriedly. It really was a steep hill and he didn't want her to fall. Luckily she made it down fine and Gibbs snapped at her to show up on time next time.

Tony looked at the harried Ziva. "Zee-vah…" he drawled out. "Just where were you on this fine night?"

"And what makes you think I wasn't at home Tony?" Ziva said as she started sketching the crime scene.

"Oh, a little something called investigative work. You see, you live closest to the scene and you drive like a maniac. So you should have been first here… but you were last. So obviously you weren't there. Yah it's what I do." Tony smirked which quickly turned into a flinch as Gibbs smacked the back of his head. "Thanks boss. On it." Tony ignored Ziva's laughter as he returned to work.

Back at NCIS…

Tony was getting annoyed. They'd been back for 20 minutes and he'd already received 4 calls from the autopsy gremlin. Apparently Palmer wasn't just letting this go and honestly Tony was impressed that Palmer was standing up to him. Shit. Palmer was getting off the elevator and heading towards the group. Tony jumped to his feet and went to intersect him.

"DiNozzo! Where do you think you are going?" Gibbs snapped without looking up.

"Uh for coffee?" Tony said uncertainly.

"You asking or telling DiNozzo?"

"Uh telling Boss." At Gibbs glare, Tony instantly backtracked. "Asking Boss, obviously. Can I go get coffee? You've only had 3 so far Boss."

"Go, but don't take all day." Gibbs consented. He really did need another coffee.

Tony hastily slipped into the elevator with Palmer. "Alright Gremlin but you have to make this fast or Gibbs is gonna kill me."

Palmer led him into a spare room. "Right, shirt off." He said resolutely.

"What no dinner first? Seriously Palmer it's just my wrist, you don't my shirt off for that."

"Do you want me to get Ducky? You know very well he would make you take your shirt off." At Tony's groan, Palmer smiled. "That's what I thought. Now shirt off."

Tony reluctantly undid the buttons and removed his shirt. Palmer gasped at the sight of his torso. It was covered in dark bruises of various colours. "Shit Tony! What the hell happened to you? We need to tell someone, you could have broken ribs!"

"You should see the other guy." Tony said with a smirk. "Seriously Palmer, this is nothing. I'm fine. I know what broken ribs feel like and mine are just bruised. Besides you promised not to tell anyone!"

"But Tony, I didn't know it was this bad." At Tony's glare, Palmer backed off. "Fine, lets get this wrist checked then." Palmer carefully held Tony's wrist and felt around. "You should really get this X-rayed Tony. I'll set it for you but there could easily be a break."

"Just wrap it Palmer. I promise to be careful with it for the next little while." Palmer wanted to protest but he knew Tony wouldn't listen to him. Hell he barely listened to Ducky and Gibbs. He used a tensor bandage and gently wrapped it around Tony's swollen wrist. "Thanks Gremlin. I'll keep your name out of it when Gibbs finds out." Then Tony sauntered out of the room and quickly went to get Gibbs his coffee.

"Took you long enough Tony." Gibbs growled when his senior field agent finally reappeared.

"Sorry Boss. There was the hottest girl working and I lost track of time. Ow! Right sorry Boss."

"DiNozzo, follow." Gibbs stalked to the elevator knowing Tony would follow. As soon as the elevator moved, Gibbs hit the emergency brake and turned towards Tony. "Alright Tony. What is it?"

"Er what do you mean Boss?"

"Something has been up with you for the last couple of days and I want to know what it is." Gibbs stalked towards Tony who backed into the wall. Tony flinched and looked down but Gibbs grasped his chin and directed his gaze back to looking Gibbs directly in the eye. Instantly Tony's mind blanked. He had never been able to lie to Gibbs when looking him in the eye. "Speak Tony."

"I'm not a dog and I am allowed my own life Boss." Tony said weakly.

"You're my loyal Saint Bernard DiNozzo, who apparently needs to go back to obedience school. Tell me what's bothering you."

Tony understood why so many people broke in interrogation with Gibbs, the man was intimidating. His mind searched desperately for anything to use when Gibbs growled. "Nightmares!" Tony yelped. "I haven't slept properly lately. That's all Boss."

Gibbs studied his agent. He did have bags under his eyes and was paler than usual but something still felt off. "You are coming home with me tonight. We will be talking about this more later." With that Gibbs restarted the elevator and they returned to their desks.


	3. Chapter 3

**So it is currently the night before my first exam and instead of studying I am writing you lovely folks a chapter. Yeah I am a bit screwed. Well I hope you guys enjoy my sacrifice :) wish me luck.**

Tony hung up the phone triumphantly. "Boss. Our petty officer's girlfriend-"

"She's got an airtight alibi DiNozzo. We ruled her out hours ago. Now find me something that's actually useful." Gibbs practically snarled at him.

Tony gave one of his cocksure grins. "Yes well I was going to say she cheated on her ex-boyfriend with our officer and oh yah her ex is a mechanic who is perfectly capable of cutting the brakes of a car. But you're right, I'll try to find something 'useful'." Tony had worked for Gibbs quite a few years now and he was used to the gunny's attitude but it still pissed him off when Gibbs yelled at him for no reason. He had always found the best way to get by was to allow the fiery temper and then show off making Gibbs eat his words.

Gibbs actually quirked an apologetic grin this time before beckoning Tony and Ziva after him as he headed for the elevator. "Fill us in Tony." Gibbs said as the elevator moved towards the garage.

"Danny Tucker is 28 years old with a history of abusing women. He's been arrested twice and is recently out on bail. It seems that our Petty Officer's girlfriend Sandra, left Danny when he sent her to the hospital two years ago. He learned that Sandra was cheating on him with the petty officer and went after her. She dislocated her shoulder and had multiple bruises covering her body and face. Danny now works at Tucker & Sons garage with his father and older brother."

They arrived at Tucker & Sons garage 20 minutes later and Tony leaped out of the vehicle. "Good god Ziva. Are you trying to get us all killed! I'm driving back."

"Stop being such a wimp Tony. That's how everyone drives back home." Ziva said as she slid out of the car.

"Well here in America Ziva, we actually stay on the right side of the road!" Tony snapped back.

"Shut it, the both of you." Gibbs said annoyed and they immediately went silent and followed Gibbs into the garage. They followed the noise of machines to the far end of the garage where an older man and their suspect where fiddling under the hood of a truck. "NCIS!" Gibbs barked.

Immediately, Danny bolted towards the back door. Tony swore and flew into action. Why did they always try to run? He quickly gained some ground on Danny as Ziva went around the back way to intercept him. Tony dove forward and tackled Danny to the ground. They rolled around on the ground struggling for the upper hand for a few seconds before Danny got in a lucky elbow to Tony's bruised ribs. Tony couldn't contain the yelp of pain at the unexpected jolt of agony. Danny struggled to his feet and started running again. "Oh no you don't." Tony snarled throwing out a hand and snagging the suspects ankle causing Danny to fall with a crash. Tony quickly moved forward to pin Danny to the ground. He grit his teeth as Danny punched him in the side over and over refusing to relax his grip. There was no way he was letting this guy get away a second time no matter how much agony he was in.

Ziva finally made it to the scene and immediately moved to help Tony cuff Danny. Giving a relieved sigh Tony rolled off the restrained body and practiced breathing deep to chase away the pain.

When Tony opened his eyes, Gibbs was standing over him. "Rise and shine DiNozzo" Gibbs said as he offered a hand to his fallen agent. Tony carefully held out his uninjured left hand, which Gibbs pulled on confused. "You need to see Duck when we get back?"

"I'm fine Boss. He just got in a few lucky blows." Tony smirked meeting Gibbs stare confidently. Gibbs stared for a couple of seconds before turning back to Danny. Danny flinched away from the pure anger in Gibbs' eyes. He had a feeling it was a mistake to hurt anyone on Gibbs' team.

A couple hours later.

Tony sighed. Danny had confessed to cutting the brakes of the car and he had just finished doing his write up. He packed up and started to leave the bullpen when he heard Gibbs behind him. "Where do you think you are going DiNozzo?"

"Uh home Boss. My reports on your desk."

"I seem to recall saying you were coming home with me tonight." Gibbs said challengingly.

"Aw Gibbs, come on. I just want to go home and go to bed." Tony whined but he sat back down with a humph when Gibbs raised his hand warningly. Ten minutes later Gibbs waved him up and they headed out.

Tony slipped upstairs to the guest room where he had resided multiple times. Thankfully he still had some clothes left here from when he stayed to recuperate from the plague. He changed into some comfy sweats before making his way downstairs for the Chinese takeout they had ordered.

At first Tony had his guard up, expecting Gibbs to start the interrogation but after 10 minutes of his boss just eating and listening to him ramble on about movies Tony forget to be wary. That's why 15 minutes later when he felt too hot he just shrugged off his sweater. It took him approximately 30 seconds to realize what he'd done but then it was too late. He looked up aghast to see Gibbs staring at the tensor bandage around his wrist.

"DiNozzo, why is your wrist bandaged?" Gibbs asked deceptively calm. Tony gulped, he was in for it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So I am thinking one more chapter after this one but I've already got an idea for another story. Enjoy and please review, feedback is always welcome.**

Tony knew it was stupid but he couldn't help himself. At Gibbs' question, he made a mad dash towards the door. Unfortunately for Tony, Gibbs was prepared for this. He easily intercepted the desperate agent and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Gibbs didn't know the extent of Tony's injuries and he didn't want to accidently cause more harm by grabbing at him. "Oh no you don't. I believe we need to have a talk." Gibbs said sternly as he half dragged a reluctant Tony into the living room and pointed at the couch.

Tony sat unhappily and cursed himself for letting down his guard. He watched as Gibbs pulled out his cell and called Ducky. He desperately pleaded with his eyes for Gibbs to not tell the doctor but Gibbs glared back. "Hey Duck. You need to come over. DiNozzo has been hiding injuries."

"Boss! They aren't that bad. Just a couple bruises and a mild con-." Tony snapped his mouth shut. He couldn't believe he had just said that. If possible, Gibbs looked even more furious.

"You're telling me that you have a possible head injury and didn't tell anyone. Goddamn it Tony! What the hell were you thinking? What else have you hurt?" Gibbs paused for a second and Tony knew he wasn't going to like whatever was putting the shrewd look on his boss' face. "Actually, I no longer believe a word you say about your health. Shirt and pants off." Tony desperately shook his head. He knew he had way too many bruises to bare himself that much. "I said strip DiNozzo. Or do you need my help?"

Tony gave the puppy eyes but quickly pulled his T-shirt over his head when Gibbs stalked towards him. He heard Gibbs sharp inhale when he saw the damage and flushed embarrassed. Tony took a deep breath to get himself together and then stood up straight, staring Gibbs in the eye. Gibbs felt sick at the damage to his kid and wanted to wrap him in a hug to protect him but he knew there was more. He steeled himself and repeated the order. "Pants DiNozzo." Slowly down went the pants too, leaving Tony in his silk boxers. Gibbs eyed his senior agent. The bruises covered 80% of his body, his left knee was swollen and both knees had painful looking abrasions.

"Who did this to you?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head in response. "Tony, give me their names." Gibbs said with a voice as hard as steel. Tony glared adamantly. "Goddamn it DiNozzo! Tell me their names so I can go kick their asses. Now!" Tony flinched at the furious shout but remained quiet. "Tony, please."

Gibbs' voice was a hoarse whisper and Tony broke. "I won't tell you boss. You'll kill them and I won't let you throw away your career for me." He knew Gibbs would cause some serious pain to the thugs and would probably be charged with assault. That would get him fired immediately and that just wasn't going to happen, not for him.

"That's not your choice, DiNozzo." Gibbs snarled.

"Sorry Boss, but it is. I won't tell you." Gibbs was just about to reply when they heard the front door shut.

"Jethro, where is that lad? How many times do I have to tell him to take care of himself?" Ducky muttered to himself as he entered the living room and took in Tony's pitiful condition. "Oh Anthony. You never do things halfway do you? Well let's have a look."

"Duckman, I appreciate you coming all the way over here but I am fi-"

Ducky cut off Tony with a stern tone. "You are not fine Anthony and I have had enough of you lying to me. I don't want to hear another word. Now sit down and let me check what damage you have done to yourself this time and only then can you tell me what happened." Tony sat down instantly. He had never seen Ducky lose his calm, grandfatherly appearance before and lets just say it was a bit frightening. He obediently sat there while the doctor poked and prodded at his body and kept silent despite the movie references running through his mind.

Finally Ducky stepped back from his patient. "Nothing's broken Jethro. He's bruised his ribs and his knee has a nasty sprain. He shouldn't be putting any weight on it. I'm more concerned with the wrist. It doesn't appear to have good mobility and he should get it x-rayed. It is either a bad sprain or he could have cracked one of the bones. Now dear boy, how did you come about these injuries?"

Tony looked up at the two men, hoping to see some leeway but was met by two stern gazes. He sighed defeated. "I was going home and saw an old lady being mugged by three guys. I stepped in and it got physical. I got knocked down from behind, tore my knees up and they landed some blows. They had my arm twisted behind me and I had to sprain my wrist to get out of the hold. I chased them off. That's it."

Gibbs glared. "Why the hell didn't you report it? You shouldn't have been in the field with your wrist and you know it."

"We were already an agent short Boss. We didn't have time for me to gripe about a little sprained wrist. I can take the pain." Gibbs was furious. Why didn't Tony ever think of himself? What type of father did it take to give a kid so little self worth?

Ducky interrupted the brewing argument. "Anthony, I do believe there is more to the story. These bruises are not all from the same time." Gibbs snapped his gaze back to his agent who looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I uh, sorta, maybe.."

"Spit it out DiNozzo." Ordered an irate Gibbs. Honestly how bad could it be?

"I tripped at the crime scene and fell down the hill." Tony admitted. "I think that's when I blew out the knee."

"Palmer saw didn't he?" Gibbs questioned, remembering Palmer's guilty shifting.

"No. He was studying the body." Tony replied immediately not wanting to get his friend in trouble. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the blatant lie. "Boss, he wanted to tell, I forced him not too. It's not his fault, please don't yell at him."

"Tony, he should have told me or Ducky. I have to talk to him." Gibbs said sternly.

"But Gibbs! He doesn't deserve to get in trouble. He even insisted on checking me for injuries himself. Please, just this one time let him off the hook." Tony pleaded, playing the puppy eyes to full effect.

"Fine. This one time and there isn't going to be another time, is there Tony?" Tony nodded agreement. "And you are going to listen to Ducky. Are we clear?"

"Sure thing Boss. When do I not?" Tony said innocently.

"Well young man. I expect you to take these pain medications. 1 every 8 hours and stay off that leg." Ducky ordered as he handed Tony the pills.

Tony stared at them distastefully, "No thanks Duck. It doesn't hurt too bad."

"DiNozzo! The pills are not optional. Now you are going to go up to the guestroom and get into bed. Then you are going to take your pills like a good boy. Understood?" Gibbs then helped haul Tony up to his feet and led him upstairs.

Tony grinned as Gibbs tucked him into the bed. Growing up he had never been tucked in and he had always wondered what it was like to have someone care enough to do it. He sighed as Gibbs placed the pills in his hand and stood over him until he swallowed them. The affect of the pills was almost immediate and he felt his eyes drifting shut. "I expect you to stay in bed Tony. You need to rest your leg."

"Got it boss…" Tony slurred drifting into sleep.

The last thing he heard was Gibbs quiet whisper. "Goodnight son, sleep well." And he felt Gibbs calloused fingers brush through his hair. Tony fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter! Whoop! Thank you so much to everyone who read it and especially those that reviewed. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if not give me some feedback? **

When Tony woke up the next morning, the light was already streaming through the window. He groggily rolled over and reached for his phone that lay on the bedside table. His phone told him it was 1030 and he gave a satisfied sigh as he snuggled into the warmth of his bed. He knew Gibbs was furious at him for hiding his injuries and he would be in for it later but for now he was just glad he didn't have to fake being fine. He lay in bed for another half an hour just because he could but then climbed out of bed and slipped into some clothes. He was bored and more than ready to start the day, even if that meant facing Gibbs.

It took Tony longer than usual to make it downstairs but he eventually made it to the couch where he collapsed. Just a little breather, Tony thought to himself as he listened to the quiet house. He couldn't hear noises from the basement or anywhere else and he wondered where Gibbs had gone anyways.

He got his answer ten minutes later when he heard the front door close. He listened as Gibbs went into the kitchen and cupboards opened and shut. Next he heard the pop of the toaster and then Gibbs strolled out of the kitchen carrying a tray. Gibbs froze when he saw Tony sitting at the couch.

"Hey Boss. Fancy seeing you here." Tony said playfully grinning, that slowly slid off his face as he took in Gibbs glare.

"Thought I told you to stay in bed. Want to tell me why you disobeyed my order?" Gibbs' voice was deadly quiet.

Tony shrunk back in the seat and berated himself for underestimating how serious Gibbs was about resting. "I uh, I got bored boss. Figured I'd come see what you were doing."

"Damn it Tony. You are supposed to be staying off your knee not gallivanting around. I was gone for less than an hour and I come back to find you decided to clamber down a full flight of stairs. You could have tripped and hurt yourself more. Of all the stupid things you could do."

"Gallivanting? Who talks like that boss?" Tony said laughing. Gibbs swatted the back of his head gently. "Er I mean sorry boss. You're right I was being stupid." Tony struggled to contain his laughter. Honestly he had done way stupider things than walking downstairs –hello, the plague! - And Gibbs had never said anything.

Gibbs' glare intensified as he saw the hidden grin on Tony's face. Wordlessly he shoved the tray towards the ailing man and Tony grinned at the eggs, toast and orange juice… and pill. He scrunched up his nose in disgust but swallowed down the pill anyways, knowing Gibbs would make him take it regardless of any fuss he made.

Gibbs watched as Tony ate some breakfast. This kid was going to be the death of him. Most people would willingly stay off a hurt leg but his kid, his kid chased after suspects and never said a word about it. Gibbs wondered just how many times Tony had hidden injuries from him and flinched slightly, could he wrap him in bubble wrap? He would just have to watch the kid closer to make sure he would never get away with it again. Only after Tony had eaten everything on his plate did he speak. "What the hell were you thinking Tony? Ignoring your injuries like that is just an idiotic thing to do. Not only is it a danger to yourself and the team when you aren't at your best but you made your injuries worse!"

"I would never let anyone hurt the team Gibbs! I would force myself through any pain if it meant saving you guys from something." Tony said angrily.

"Damn it DiNozzo! I know you would, but you shouldn't hurt yourself either. If you followed the rules and told me you were hurt-"

"None of your rules say anything about injuries Boss." Tony defended himself.

"Only because I thought it was such an obvious rule that it didn't have to be said! Nobody else would try to hide injuries from me." Gibbs yelled before sitting back down. He rubbed his face tiredly and counted to ten. "Since you need to be told, I give you Tony rule number 1- You do not get to hide injuries from me. I don't care if it is a broken arm or a stubbed toe, you will tell me. Am I clear?"

"Oh come on Boss. I'm not going to tell you whenever I get a bruise! You'd never get any peace."

"I said am I clear?" Gibbs firmly stated while glaring at Tony.

Tony pouted back but there was only so long he could face down an angry Gibbs. Gradually, his eyes lowered and he collapsed back into the couch. "Crystal Boss."

Gibbs nodded to himself. Tony was never one to break a rule. "Alright son. Now you are on sick leave for a week and then desk duty until Ducky says you're fit for field duty." Tony went to interrupt and Gibbs quickly spoke over him. "Not up for debate Tony. You will rest your leg for the next week." Tony rolled his eyes and started planning things he could do to amuse himself for the week. "and to insure you do actually rest, you will be staying here."

Tony gaped at him. He had to be joking. A whole week stuck here! "Boss, I can't do that to you. No I will get out of your hair and hole up at my place."

"Not your choice DiNozzo." Gibbs said calmly. "You will be here, you will NOT use your leg and you will rest."

"Wait, you don't have TV! Boss I can't survive a week of no movies. What am I supposed to do with myself?" Tony pleaded desperately.

Gibbs smirked at Tony who was whining like a five year old. "Well son, that's part of the punishment. Maybe next time you will think before you break a rule. Even an undeclared one."


End file.
